There has been an increasing demand for innovative products that can be used as an alternative to conventional underfill materials in semiconductor packaging at both the board and component levels. Assembly manufacturers seek alternative highly stable underfill materials to facilitate easy processing of packaging material in the electronics industry under various conditions.